fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Saramichi
Appearance Marie is a small girl with a normal sized chest. She Has bright red hair, and shining blue eyes. She wears a violet strapless dress that goes from her chest a small ammount of cleavage to halfway down her thighs. On her arms she wears two long violet sleeves, that start at her wrist and stop at the same area her dress starts. They arn't connected to the dress. The is a darker purple stirpe in located at the top and bottem of the sleeves and the dress, and one in the center of the dress, over her stomich. She wears knee high brown boots with that. Personality Marie is a sweet girl who loves her friends. She often acts younger then her age, and is not quick to anger. She loves to help people out, even complete strangers, which usually gets her into trouble. She's not extremly strong, but she's proud of how strong she is and how hard she worked to get there. She'll always be heard mentioning to her friends how proud of them she is for working so hard and being so amazing. She can also be an air-head, and because of that and her sweetness, she is often taken advantage of. She dosn't mind though, because she says that the person made a mistake and is better now. She's very quick to forgive and forget, which often ends up getting her hurt by the same person multiple times. She belives that everyone deserves second chances, which is why she dosn't have any personal enimes. Although there are people who consider her a personal enemy, and she knows that. But she dons't care, becaue she thinks they all deserve a chance or two or three or infinaty. History Ever since Marie was little her parents pushed her to get better at her magic. They wanted her to become a top rank mage in a top rank guild, which at the time was Sabertooth. But Marie didn't want to join Sabertooth, nor did she agree with their ways. Marie always wanted to slowly inprove her magic with the help of her friends, in the close guild she wanted to join. She thought it would be a great idea. Her parents didn't like that idea though, and would continue to push her toward Sabertooth, even to the point of hurting her if she didn't do what she was supposed to to get stronger. Marie's brother, who went to live with their aunt a week before she was born, would often come to visit her, but they always had to stay outside so that their parents didn't see. Their parents disowned her brother and told her if she ever wanted to ammont to anything in life, she couldn't ever see her brother, whom they clamied was a low life loser, and forbid her from seeing him. But he knew what their parents did to Marie, since he went thorugh the same thing as a child always went to visit her and support her. Marie abusolutly loved her brother, and would look forward to his visits. He always promised that he'd come back soon when it was time to leave, which made Marie happy because she knew she would see him again. One day she noticed he didn't say that he would be back soon and got worried, when she asked him he said it was because he was going to join a guild, and he wouldn't be able to come back after that because their parents where getting suspicous. Marie was devestated. After that she bagan to work hard with her parents, even though she didn't want to. For two years she kept up the act, then she too ran away. She ran away to the mage guild Mammoth Horn, where she has happily been ever sincne. She still wishes she could give her parents a second chance with her, and also that she could see her brother again (he never told her which guild he was in). Magic and Abilities Marie uses wind magic. Marie's wind magic is diffrent from Wendy and Chelia's sky dragon/god slayer magic. She only knows a little bit of magic, since no matter how hard she worked she'd slack off as to not learn much. *Tornado: Marie will gather magic energy to her palm. once mini tornado then her hand she will through it, where it will grow to about twice her size. She can control it very well, since she is only able to create a small tornado. *Wind Storm: Marie will focas her magic energy around her, and manipulate the wind to create a wind storm. She has no control at all over the storm execpt for it's stength leval, which isn't alot since it takes alot of magic energy, and she dosn't know it well. *Air Balls: Marie will concentrate her magic energy into her palms; small balls of air will form and she will throw them at her enemies. These don't take alot of magic energy, and don't have alot of power to them, so she's very good at them, and can use them often. *Wind Dagers: Marie will concentrate her magic engery into her palms; small sharp objects will begin to form in her hand, and she will then be able to throw them. Like the air balls, it dons't take alot of magic energy or have much power to them, so she's good at them and she can use them often. Equipment Marie's only equipment is her hands. She only fights using the attacks she knows, and possiblely a weapon found in the area only if needed. She dosn't curently carry anything with her. Weaknessess Marie has quite a few weaknesses, most of which she can overcome in battle. but nontheless, she has them. *Marie is eaisly taken advantage of. Marie gives out second changes too often, and belives every person is good at the heart, and therefore she is easily manipulated *She can be quite the air-head at times, which usually ends up turning out bad on missions and such. *She's afraid of snakes Timeline *Birth: She was born *Age 4: She began getting visits from her brother. *Age 8: She got her last viset from her brother *Age 10: She ran away and joined Mammoth Horn Relationships Her Brother: Marie has a great realationship with her brother. She always looked forward to his visits, and was extremly upset when he left to join a guild, but she belives they will meet again, and that their relationship will remain the same. '''Sanosuke: '''Before teaming up with Sanosuke, she didn't really know him, but since then she has gotten to know him and they've become friends. '''Kotori: '''Marie and Kotori love to hang out. Kotori is from a diffrent guild, therefor here and Marie don't get a chance to spend time together a lot. Their personalities are simaler, and they are great friends. Trivia *She loves ice cream *She likes exceeds, but the fact that they talk/fly/walk on two feet freaks her out a bit *She secretly hopes to come in contact with her parents again and that everything will be perfect *She watches for her brother when she goes on missions and such Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female